Nightly Rituals
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: One night, weeks after the occurence of a certain incident, Dirk must once again take care of an issue that has arisen, no pun intended...  Blatant Dirk masturbation fic, so lemon, obviously, and one-sided Dirk/Anita.


Well, well, well... Look who's christening the new addition to the character list with a masturbation fic... Me! =O I had this idea floating around in my head for no Grand Bazaar bachelor in particular, and I decided that Dirk might be the most likely for this to happen to. I dunno, I just can't imagine any of the other characters would be that willing to allow their imagination to run away with them in a situation like this... I like to think that they would simply think "*cough* Accidents happen *blush*," and then try very VERY hard never to think of it again, even if it did unwillingly come up in their thoughts later. xD Dirk just seems to be a bit more blunt and blatant and...don'thateme...immature. Soooo, I'll just shut up now and let ya get on to the readin'!

xxxxx

Large green eyes snapped open suddenly. They looked down, and the owner of them sighed. It was always another damned dream…

Dirk lay there in the dark, staring up at the ceiling. He knew what he would eventually resort to doing tonight. It had become somewhat of an unwilled ritual for him that happened every few nights ever since…the incident.

One day about two weeks ago, the boy had been enjoying the view at a secluded area outside of town. It was an area by the waterfall, just outside the entrance into Anita's farm. He had reclined on the ground underneath some trees, content at listening to the buzzing cicadas and the rushing sound of the nearby river. His eyelids had just begun to slide shut when a splash and the sounds of gasps and sputters caused them to fly open once more. There, right in front of him, stood Anita, dripping wet and triumphantly holding a piece of gold ore up to the sun. Her pink overshirt was absent, leaving her in only her white and now _very _see-through undershirt. It was nobody's fault, really. The farm girl had every right to go swimming wherever in the river she so chose. Bu-Dear God Almighty, she wasn't wearing a bra! His face reddened at having seen such a thing, and he sprinted off without waiting for her to take notice of him, taking the shortcut to ensure he wasn't spotted.

Now, he wasn't so sure if other people had caught on or not, but he felt it was blatantly obvious that he had completely fallen for the girl. He refused to tell her anytime soon, though. They were pretty good friends presently, though not so close as to become anything more just yet… But a combination of the above-mentioned event and his current feelings for her had manifested themselves while he slept at night, in his dreams. They were always erotic and, though not always graphic, always arousing too. In every one, he was an invisible presence, watching a copy of himself doing what he currently only wished he could do with her. Some nights, he'd watch himself sweetly make love to her in her bed under the covers with nothing visibly showing. Yet, in others, he could see everything, and sometimes they weren't in bed at all… His face reddened at the remembrance of a particular vision he'd had of them in her storage shed.

He mentally smacked himself for bringing his memories of the dreams to his thoughts. They were only making his current problem more persistent! When he awoke that night, he could have easily read the time just by looking down, had the sun been present. Now, however, he could nearly feel it against his navel, despite wearing boxers. Giving another sigh, this time of defeat, he glanced through the open archway across the hall to his brother Ivan. Still asleep. He tugged his comforter back up over his body, which had been kicked off while he slept.

Then he slid his hands slowly and quietly down his torso to rest at the waistband of his boxers. After a small moment of hesitation, he pushed them down his thighs and wriggled his hips out of them, settling them at his knees. His erection sprung out in a seemingly eager manner, and it throbbed pleasantly as he took it in his hand. He tightened his grip on it and began with light, slow strokes up and down his full length, allowing his mind to freely wander back to the images he had previously attempted to discard.

He closed his eyes as his mind floated away. His pace quickened as he imagined that it was Anita touching him like this, perhaps before lowering herself onto him, or even before taking him into her mouth. He suppressed a low moan of agony as the pleasure built. He could just imagine her splayed out underneath him, writhing against his body, clutching the sheets and crying out in ecstasy as she did in many of his dreams. As the pleasurable tension began to pool in his body, he thought of just what it would be like to feel himself embedded in her, how warm and tight and wet she would be…how loudly she would moan as she climaxed and contracted around him… These final thoughts sent him spiraling into orgasm, and he hissed her name under his breath as his hips arched off the mattress, his hand continuing to pump until the last of the sticky liquid spurted out.

For the next minute, he simply laid there, his chest rising and falling heavily as he recovered from the sensations. His gaze flitted once more to his brother's bed, where he continued to sleep soundly, unaware of what had just taken place. After another minute of recovery, he tugged his boxers back over himself and scraped his hand against them, ridding it of the remnants from his activity. He sighed one last time and turned over to face the wall, once again thinking of the girl. One day, maybe this wouldn't be just a dream.

"One day…" he thought as his eyelids slowly slid shut…

xxxxx

And there you have it. I swear, I should really take a break from the citrus and write something else. A person can get tired after reading so many lemons, especially when they all come from the same writer! Same end notes as the other three. Read, review if you feel so inclined, critique, compliment, bash, whatever! And, as a side note to anyone who reads this and has a better suggestion, I am iffy on this title! Veeeery iffy... For some reason, I could NOT think of a good name for this silly little fic. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Goodnight! *elegant bow*


End file.
